Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is a hunter partnered with his older brother Dean, and one of the leads of Supernatural. In addition to being Dean's younger brother, Sam is the second son of John and Mary Winchester, the older paternal half-brother of Adam Milligan, the grandson of Samuel and Deanna Campbell and Henry Winchester , and the third cousin of Gwen and Christian Campbell. Early in Season 5, Sam is revealed to be the true vessel of the fallen Archangel Lucifer. In Season 8, he is in trial to close the gate of hell. Equipment In Season 1, Sam owns a laptop, which he uses to gather information for hunts. In Season 2, he finds it in the wrecked Impala, busted. Sam soon replaces it but in Season 7 this other laptop is smashed by Frank Deveraux on the basis that it is not safe and the Leviathans may be tracking it, forcing Sam to once more replace it. For the first three episodes of Season 6 Sam owns a black Dodge Charger with the license plates I4Z 0892 which Sam has customized for hunting. It is destroyed in Castiel's fight with another angel in "The Third Man", something that Dean was pleased to see. In terms of laptops in Season 1, he owns what appears to be a Dell Inspiron 6000 laptop, which he uses to gather information for hunts. The first time Sam uses the laptop is in the second episode "Wendigo", where he plays a video message. In terms of cellphones in Season 1, Sam uses a Palm Treo cellphone. By season 2, Sam appears to own a Verizon-branded Motorola Q which has on at least one occasion (in "Hollywood Babylon") been used to visually track unseen ghosts. This phone however was destroyed in the third season episode "Fresh Blood." In the fourth season, namely "Sex and Violence", Sam is seen using the BlackBerry 8800. Sam has since changed models and is currently using the Blackberry Bold 9000, as first seen in the season 4 finale, "Lucifer Rising". Weapons It is a common misconception that Sam uses a chromed Beretta 92FS loaded with silver rounds. However, it has been officially stated by Christopher Cooper that it is a Taurus Model 99 (though it appears in most shots to be a Model 92, which is a bit thicker around the trigger guard than the Beretta). It is a standard 9mm with a 10-round magazine. The boys do own a blue steel Beretta 92, but it is predominantly used by Dean in the series. Sam also uses a pistol grip 4-shelled 12 gauge shotgun loaded with rock salt. Sam often uses close range weapons while Dean seems to prefer the longer range weapons. Sam also uses Ruby's demon-killing knife, after taking it from her. During the latter seasons, both him and Dean start to employ angel blades, taken from dead angels when they turn against the Host of Heaven. Powers and Skills Due to his training as a hunter by his father, Sam is skilled with firearms and melee weapons. Like Dean, he is skilled in criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and car jacking. In the first two seasons he is often hesitant about using these skills because of his desire to be a 'normal' citizen, however this lessens over time. On two separate occasions, Dean has warned the powerful vampire Benny not to underestimate Sam, as he could and would kill him given the chance. He is proficient in hand-to-hand combat and possess remarkable physical strength for a human, being to hold his own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as certain types of monsters and lower-level demons. The most recent example being him overpowering a hellhound and killing it singlehandedly. He is also well-versed in weapons use, from blades to firearms and kill any creature that is affected by this type of weapons. He has vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered an "encyclopedia of weirdness" by Dean. He is proficient in reading and remembering spells written in foreign languages such as Latin and is often stuck with doing the research for their latest hunt. Having learned how to make hex bags from Ruby, Sam also possesses the ability to hide from demons. Sam is also a quick thinker and improviser as he managed to prevent a demon from escaping his vessel by reciting an exorcism chant backwards. He is also shown to have an adequate knowledge of Spanish. Sam is perceptive to other's body language and can easily pick up on unconscious gestures to read their "poker face". He is an expert tactician, able to fight or diplomatically steer his way out of many complicated situations. He also has a great sense of direction and time, at one point being able to find a vampire's nest while blindfolded by keeping track of the time, the number of turns the car took and the sounds he heard during the journey. Sam has an in-depth knowledge on the workings of various law organizations (FBI, CDC, Police, etc) enough to pose as one if the situation requires it. Sam is also the technology expert of the duo, as he's the one doing research and technology-based jobs. Sam has also demonstrated that he possesses great willpower and strength of character. Upon seeing something from his past in the Impala, he was able to use his memories to completely overpower Lucifer's possession of him and regain his body, made even more impressive by the fact Lucifer was the second oldest Archangel. However out of Sam's wide cross-section of abilities, one of his greatest is his physical and mental endurance. After his revival and having his soul restored, Sam managed to cope with the mental hallucinations caused by being tortured by Lucifer for several months, while remaining a functional hunter, before ultimately starting to cave in. The next year, when undertaking the trials to close the gates of Hell, despite the extreme physical damage and resulting weakness it's causing him, Sam still managed to perform some respectable feats, such as knocking Dean out cold with two punches. Former abilities Supernatural abilities Sam's powers as a special child through the use of drinking Demon's blood. *Precognition *Clairsentience *Telekinesis *Super Strength *Immunity to Demon Powers *Exorcism *Demon Torture/Destruction Deaths Throughout the course of the series, Sam has died multiple times in this show. He has died more often than any person in the show, not counting Dean's dying repeatedly in Mystery Spot. His resurrection seems to have been the catalyst for Sam's increasingly cold nature and it has been insinuated by Azazel that when he was resurrected, he did not come back "100% pure Sam". *The very first time Sam died was in All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1, where he was stabbed in the back by Jake Talley, where there was only one survivor. He was resurrected by the Crossroads Demon in All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2, but Dean paid the ultimate price with his soul, only to be brought back from hell by Angel Castiel. *Sam, struck by lightning and briefly died in "Wishful Thinking" when Hope wished him dead. However, this was quickly reversed. *Zachariah takes Sam's lungs in "Sympathy for the Devil" long enough for Sam to die briefly. Castiel orders him to return the boys back. *During the episode "The Song Remains the Same", Sam was killed by Anna to prevent him saying yes to Lucifer. Michael brought him back, however. *Both Sam and Dean were killed in the episode, "Dark Side of the Moon" by two angry hunters, for starting the apocalypse, but were resurrected by Joshua. *During the Season 5 finale, "Swan Song", Sam sacrificed himself by leaping into Lucifer's Cage, dragging Michael, Adam, and Lucifer down with him. He went briefly to Hell but appeared at the end of the episode, staring at Dean's new family having dinner. It's later revealed that Castiel resurrected him but without a soul. When Death finally brought back his soul, he placed a wall in Sam's mind. Appearances Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Special Child Category:Winchester Family Category:Men of Letters Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Supernatural The Animation Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Supernatural: Rising Son Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vessels